


The Right Person

by MiaGB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Character Death Fix, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pietro is a little cute cinnamon roll too pure to this world, Slow Build, Smut, The fluff is so intense you can probably die of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGB/pseuds/MiaGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro had never fallen in love. Even in the few moments of his life when he was not too busy protecting Wanda or trying to survive to von Strucker’s experiments he never met a girl who touched his heart. Then Clint Barton came in and turned his life upside down.</p>
<p>It could be a happy love story, but Clint was a man and Pietro was thought that homosexuality is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Person

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt in the Avengers Kink Meme:  
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50266230#t50266230

Pietro had never fallen in love. Even in the few moments of his life when he was not too busy protecting Wanda or trying to survive to von Strucker’s experiments he never met a girl who touched his heart. His sister, on the other side, had a couple of crushes and even had her first kiss with a boy when she was thirteen – a boy that never showed his face again after Pietro threading to break his nose if he breaks Wanda’s heart.  When they were young Wanda used to ask him about girls, but there never were anyone and when asked why, Pietro used to answer:  
  
“Maybe I’m just waiting for the right person.”  
  
After the years Wanda stopped asking. Not only because she already knew his answer, but also because their life went to hell. They joined von Strucker’s recruitment, ended up as guinea pigs in his crazy experiments, saw all the others boys and girls die in there. There was no space for falling in love. At some point they started believing that there were never going to have space for falling in love anymore, that they were going to die there. Then The Avengers came in.  
  
.  
  
The first time Pietro saw him was in a cold morning and von Strucker’s base was being attacked. He and Wanda went out to defeat the enemies and he was there, wearing a purple uniform and holding a bow in his hands. Of course Pietro didn’t fall in love with him. He was just another enemy, so the white haired man ran in his direction and threw him in the floor. He even speeded down to give the man a mischievous smile and say:  
  
“You didn’t see that coming?”  
  
His name was Clint Barton and after an unexpected series of events they ended up as friends. It all started with that phrase Pietro said in day one. It became a personal war between them to decide who is the fastest and ended up becoming a joke of who could prank the other without them noticing.  But a lot of things had to happen before they could draw that close. In the beginning the rivalry between them was huge. Clint didn’t trust Pietro and Pietro didn’t worry about Clint at all. In the middle of all those things that were happening he was much more worried about his and Wanda’s life than building a friendship with Hawkeye. The battle against Ultron came and they fought together. They put their trust in each other. They motivated each other.  
  
.  
  
The first time Pietro noticed that he cared about Clint he was running between him and Ultron’s bullets to save the other man’s life.  
  
He ended up with eleven bullets in his body. A normal person would die for sure, but because of his fast metabolism he was able to recover. His three month stay in the hospital seemed three years for him. It just wasn’t worse because of Wanda’s and Clint’s visits. Wanda was there everyday bringing him flowers and something good to eat. She always had a story to tell about the New Avengers, her new quarters in the Avengers Tower, all the new people she met and specially about the crush she had developed in Vision.  
  
“He’s a gentleman! Always so polite, and handsome, and romantic!”  
  
“And a fucking robot!” Pietro wanted to say, but Wanda seemed happy and it was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Sometimes Clint showed up with Wanda in her daily visits. Pietro liked those days a lot. Chatting with the archer was very pleasant. With Wanda it was always her talking a lot about everything that happened in the other day and Pietro never had something new to tell her. Not that he didn’t like Wanda’s visits, he couldn’t live without it for a day, but with Clint it was different. They spent hours sitting there and talking. Pietro talked about his life, his childhood in Sokovia, his relation with Wanda. He had much more to talk about with Clint. In the beginning the older man used to show up only once or twice a week. As they drew close his visits started to occur more and more frequently. In the end Clint used to go to the hospital almost everyday and Pietro found himself much more anxious for Clint’s visits then Wanda’s.  
  
When the day he could go home finally came, Clint went with Wanda to pick him in the hospital and Pietro knew that he had a new friend.  
  
.  
  
In the Avengers Tower they were always together. They used to train with each other when Steve wasn’t giving Pietro his official training. And they started to prank one another a lot. The “you didn’t see that coming?” became a tradition between them. Pietro steal Clint’s ice cream while he was eating it; Clint painted Pietro’s hair green with crayons once when he felt asleep in Tony’s couch; Pietro run to catch Clint’s arrows in the air while he was training and the other started using non-harmful explosive arrows when he knew the younger would do it. The other Avengers started to place bets in who would lose their patient first and kick the other’s ass. But even the most annoying jokes ended up in laughing between them. Wanda was very pleased to see her brother’s happiness and liked to spend time with Vision when Pietro was with Clint.  
  
.  
  
The first time Pietro had this unknown feeling it was a summer afternoon and it was terribly hot. All the Avengers were in the training room and Steve was giving him a lesson about the importance of espionage. He was sitting in a corner listening to all the patience bullshit the Captain was talking about. Clint was near there, training with his bow and a small target and Pietro found Hawkeye’s training much more interesting than Steve’s talking. He was focused, eyes in the target, arms outstretched holding the bow and the arrow. And what a great arm Clint had, Pietro though. His muscles were beautifully well defined, his veins were visible in the inside of it and the sight gave the young man a strange urge to fall in the other’s arms and feel those muscles around him. Clint is truly handsome, that was the first time Pietro noticed. He had never stopped to observe the other’s face and he discovered how much he liked Clint’s nose format, the way his hair stick in his sweaty forehead and…  
  
“Pay attention in the Captain, beauty in love” It was Tony, hitting him in the head to draw his attention to Steve’s lesson.  
  
“I don’t do ‘love’”  
  
“And I know a girl’s crush when I see it”  
  
He was going to argue, but the look in Steve’s face stopped him.  
  
.  
  
Pietro only came to understand that feeling some weeks later. He and Clint were sitting in the kitchen, eating ice cream and talking about their last mission. They had invaded a Hydra base to rescue another Asgardian artifact lost in the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it had been a hell of a mission. The surprise element failed and they were attacked by more Hydra agents that they actually could fight against. In the middle of the mess Captain was almost killed, if it wasn’t for Pietro kicking the guy’s ass in the last second he would probably be dead. They ended up the battle with Natasha and Steve seriously injured and all the others with cuts and bruises all around.  
  
“At least we rescued that Asgardian shit” Clint said.  
  
“And at least no one died” Pietro added.  
  
“Yeah, at least. But if it wasn’t for you, Mr. Gorgeous, we wouldn’t have our Cap anymore”  
  
“Oh, I am Mr. Gorgeous now?” Pietro was surprised by the nickname, but couldn’t deny the satisfaction.  
  
“Totally are.” Clint answered, giving him this mischievous smile and blinking an eye. Pietro couldn’t hide the blush. “Hey, there is ice cream in your cheek.”  
  
The older man leaned up and used his thumb to clean it from Pietro’s face, bringing it to his mouth and licking it. Pietro saw the scene in slow motion. Clint touching his face; putting his finger in his mouth; his pink tongue coming out and licking the white ice cream and then licking his own lips, making them wet and glossy with saliva. He was giving that look, looking directly in his eyes with his mouth half opened. He looked so hot. He looked so kissable. Kissable. The realization hit Pietro so strong he felt even his ears turning red. He didn’t know how to react.  
  
“I-I ha-have to talk to Wanda. A-about the… the mission, you know? I-I see you later.”  
  
And ran out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Clint behind.  
  
.  
  
“What’s wrong with me, Wanda!?” Pietro shouted entering her room and giving her a fright.  
  
“Oh my God, Pietro! Don’t do this!”  
  
He was freaking out. He had just fought an urge to kiss a man. A MAN! If he wasn’t so shocked with Clint’s action he would probably had leaned up and kissed him. He felt so dirty, so disgusting. He sat in Wanda’s bed and hugged her, hiding his face on her neck.  
  
“Hey, Pietro, what’s that?” She pushed him, making he look at her face. “There is ice cream in your cheek.”  
  
“Jesus, don’t say that!”  
  
He hided his face on her neck again. She just hugged him back and waited for him to tell what was going on. After some minutes he managed to say:  
  
“I almost kissed Clint”  
  
“What?”  
  
She was surprised, not shocked. After all those years she didn’t expected a crush from her brother anymore. Plus, he hadn’t said anything about feelings for the archer before.  He sat straight in the bed, hold her shoulders and started to speak almost too fast to Wanda understand.  
  
“I don’t know! He took that ice cream and licked his finger, and licked his lips and looked so good! And he was giving me that look, and he called me gorgeous and oh my God! He was totally flirting with me! I don’t know what to do, Wanda! I feel so mu..”  
  
“ Hey, hey! Calm down!” She shouted to him. “It’s ok, Pietro, it’s ok.”  
  
She hold his face in her hands and placed a kiss in his forehead. They stayed like that for some minutes, holding themselves in each other’s arms. Eventually Wanda broke the silence.  
  
“I looks like you finally found your right person, hum?” She was smiling.  
  
“NO!” He shouted, breaking the hug. “That’s wrong, Wanda, stop it!”  
  
“What?” Now she was shocked. “How can this be wrong, Pietro?”  
  
“How can this be wrong? Oh my God, Wanda! He is a fucking MAN!”  
  
“SO WHAT?”  
  
“THAT’S DISGUSTING, WANDA!”  
  
“NO IT’S NOT!”  
  
“YES IT IS! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
“NO! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!?”  
  
“DAMN IT! JUST SHUT UP, WANDA!”  
  
And he left. He ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Wanda behind him.  
  
.  
  
Pietro was in love and it was wrong. For all his life people told him that he had to meet a girl, fall in love with her, get married and have children. He met someone, he fell in love, but it was not a girl. In Sokovia homosexuals were chased, they were laughingstock. He was thought that homosexuality was a sin, that gay people went to hell. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be dirty, to people to laugh at him, to people to throw rocks at him and call him a sinner. He found himself disgusting.  
  
‘The right person’ Wanda says, but how can the right person be wrong? ‘Right’ and ‘wrong’ are not suppose to work in the same sentence. There was no ‘right’ in that, he though. It was all wrong. It was so much wrong that Pietro wished that he would not fall in love for the rest of his life.  
  
.  
  
A few days later Pietro woke up in the middle of the night all hot and sweaty. He had dreamed of Clint. In the dream Barton had picked him by the waist and kissed him hot and deep. They had striped each other while kissing in the mouth, in the face, in the neck. His dream-self moaned when the archer bit and sucked one of his nipples until it was red and hard. Pietro was running his hands down the other’s sweaty and well define back when their crotches drew together, making Clint moan in his neck just after putting a hickey in there.  
  
And then he woke up. He was breathing heavily and his cock was painfully hard in his briefs. He was so horny. He wanted to take his dick in the hand and jack off, rut against his pillows, anything to feel that pleasure. And it disgusted himself. It was Clint he was fantasying about. His friend, his teammate, a man. He stayed there for a while, only watching his silent room and thinking about how wrong it was. Also about how irresistible it was. His hand was going down slowly while he tried to fool himself saying it was not. He touched his cock over his briefs, feeling a pleasure wave travel his body. He didn’t move his hand, he stayed there lost in his mind. He wanted it so fucking much it hurt. He closed his eyes and licked his lips with the thought of Clint’s body against his in the dream. He had to force himself not to rub his erection. Half of him wanted to stop and go back to sleep and the other half wanted to send it all to hell and jerk it all off – in both meanings of the expression.  
  
He couldn’t resist. Eventually his hand pressed down and he moaned. He pulled his briefs down his thighs and – finally – grabbed his dick in his hands. He started with slow movements, still a little guilty, but as the pleasure increased all his thoughts started to vanish. Pietro was a vocal and as he started do moan he brought his other hand to his mouth to keep it shut, afraid that someone would hear him. As his imagination went further he started to lick through his fingers and ended up sucking them imagining it was something else – of course he wouldn’t admit he was thinking about sucking Clint’s dick. The movement in his cock was erratic and it didn’t take long for him to come all over his abs.  
  
As his breathing started to come back to normal the guilty started to come back too. He didn’t want to think about it. His life would be much easier if a truck hit him right there. He turned to the other side and did his best to just ignore all the thoughts and go back to sleep.  
  
.  
  
He tried not to show all those feelings and not to change anything in his relation with Clint. Of course he was not a perfect liar and eventually a thing or two he did or said betrayed him. It was not once that Barton caught him staring. When it happened, the older man used to blink him an eye and give that smile that never failed in making him blush. Pietro was always betrayed by his reaction when someone else made a comment about them.  
  
“Do your boyfriend still pee in the bed?” Stark once asked Clint, making a joke about their age difference. The white haired man wished that not only his hair were white so he could camouflage with the wall and disappear.  
  
Pietro might be afraid of showing his feelings, but Clint was not. He openly flirted with him, sometimes even in front of the others. In the beginning the young man always freaked out and made an excuse to run away but he eventually learned how to just ignore it – not without a little blush or a bite in the bottom lip. Sometimes, when the conversation was too good, Pietro was even able even to flirt back.  
  
The bets between the Avengers were not about who would kick the other’s ass first anymore. Now they were betting about who would kiss the other first.  
  
.  
  
This entire situation ended in a Friday night. Sometimes Stark used to call the Avengers in little reunions, sometimes to drink, sometimes to play cards, sometimes to watch movies. That night he appeared with a generic drama movie and everyone showed up to watch it. Pietro ended up sitting in the middle of the couch, between Wanda and Clint. It all went well for the first twenty minutes of the film, everyone watched it in silence – even Stark wasn’t making stupid comments as he used to – while eating popcorn.  
  
That was when Pietro felt the archer’s fingerprints touching his hand softy, caressing it with his thumb. They ended up enlacing their fingers together. Clint seemed happy. He was smiling and still caressing the other’s hand with his thumb. But it made Pietro so nervous he had to hold himself not to scream. He might have learned to deal with flirting, but this was an entirely new situation. The sensation was great. It was very comfortable to hold that callous hand against his soft one. He liked the feeling too. This was a new grade of intimacy and he couldn’t deny it made him happy. But that part of him saying it was wrong was still there and it was making him anxious. He didn’t know what to do, how to unleash their fingers or what to do with his thumb. He knew he had to unleash their hands, but the truth is that he didn’t want to. He was probably shaking and starting to sweat, but he wasn’t processing anything anymore.  
  
“Calm down, Pietro, it’s ok”  
  
It was Wanda speaking inside of his head. And it was when he freaked out. He unleashed their fingers, murmured something about not be feeling well and ran to his quarters. He bated the door behind him and lay down in the bed, hugging his legs and trembling. It was wrong, but it made him feel so good. He know he shouldn’t, but he wanted it so much he felt like there was a hole in his chest every time he though about being with Clint.  
  
There was a knock in the door. Pietro moaned, he didn’t want to get up. It was Wanda, probably, so he managed to go to the door and open it. It was Clint. He tried to close it, but the older man used his foot to prevent him to do it.  
  
“Kid, hey, stop it. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“No, please, let me!” He was still trying to close the door.  
  
“Let me talk to you!” Pietro looked in his face, he looked honestly worried. “Please.”  
  
He stopped. He opened the door and let the other in. Clint entered the room and closed it behind him, looking Pietro in the face.  
  
“What was that, buddy?”  
  
“I-it was nothing. I’m sorry, I…” he lost his words.  
  
“That thing in Stark’s room, it was me, right?” The anxiety came back, he didn’t want to talk about it. “Look, if you are not into me, it’s ok. You can say it and I’ll stop.”  
  
Pietro covered his face with his hands to hide his blush, but he knew it wasn’t efficient, since he could feel even his ears turn red. He stayed like that and when Clint was about to speak again he managed to say:  
  
“I want you. I want you so much it physically hurts. When you held my hand it felt so good I wanted to stay like that forever.”  
  
“Then why…”  
  
“I am afraid. This isn’t supposed to be like that. I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Hey” Barton held him by the arm, revealing his face and making he sit in the bed. “What’s the matter?” Pietro took a long breath before answering.  
  
“You are a man. I shouldn’t fall for you. This is wrong, this is…”  
  
“This is not!” The archer interrupted him. The younger looked at him with wide eyes. “Look, I don’t know who taught that to you, but let me tell you, it’s bullshit. Don’t let them tell you what to do or how to live. This is your life and you should do what makes you happy. There is nothing wrong about being gay, ok? It’s love, no different than any love. And it’s ok to love, it’s ok to want to be happy with the one you’ve fallen for. Love with no prejudice, love with no fear.” A tear rolled down Pietro’s face. “I love you.”  
  
 He fell in Clint’s arms and hid his face in the other’s chest, sobbing and moaning softly. Barton gave him a kiss in the forehead and stayed there, hugging his kid and petting his hair. When he stopped crying Clint brought their foreheads together, caressing the other’s face with his thumb. It was Pietro who ended the distance between their lips. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. The younger one had this feeling in his chest again, but now it didn’t felt like a hole, it felt like butterflies. They lay down in each other’s arms and eventually felt asleep.  
  
.  
  
Pietro woke up in the next morning with a pleasant sensation of comfort. Being in Clint’s arms was even better than he imagined. Right there, in that intimate moment, none of his worries mattered anymore. He felt so happy, so good, there was no way this could be wrong. If people were going to throw rocks at him, let them throw, he realized he would always have a safe house in the other’s arms. He held the archer’s body tighter and received a kiss on the top of his head in response.  
  
“Morning, Gorgeous.” Clint said.  
  
“Hi” Pietro smiled  
  
“Are you feeling good?” The younger one looked the other in the eyes.  
  
“I haven’t felt this good for a long time.”  
  
Barton smiled and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. They stayed like that for long minutes, just exchanging affection and admiring each other’s faces.  
  
“Yesterday you talked about love” Pietro started.  
  
“Yeah, and I meant every word.”  
  
“Show me. Show me the love.”  
  
Clint kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but Pietro deepened it, invading the other’s mouth with his tongue. The archer understood what the kid wanted. Soft hands invaded his shirt and started to travel up his back. The kiss lasted some minutes before Barton broke it to ask:  
  
“How far do you want to go with it?”  
  
“All the way”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah. I want to feel everything of you.”  
  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.”  
  
“Sure.” Saying that Pietro took the other’s shirt off, revealing his well built torso.  
  
Clint took the opportunity to take the younger shirt off too, throwing  it away and kneeling between his open legs. He traveled his hands down that pale torso, intentionally brushing both nipples and going all the way down to his bellybutton and to his hips. Pietro purred and moaned with the sensation, lifting his hips to search for the touch. Barton lay on top of him to suck and kiss on his neck, making a trail of hickeys as he went down to his chest. In his fantasies, Pietro liked when his old man abused his nipples, but there was no comparison with the real sensation.  He couldn’t help moaning the other man’s name. Clint made sure to abuse them a lot with both his mouth and his fingers. He bit them, sucked them, pinched them, everything that made Pietro crazy until the nubs were all red, hard and oversensitive.  
  
He travelled down to his belly button when the kid couldn’t take it anymore. Barton opened the buttons of the other’s trousers and pushed them down to the middle of his thighs. Pietro looked so hot. His arms loose beside his face, his messy hair were ever messier than the usual, sticking to his forehead with sweat. He looked at Clint with lazy eyes, his mouth half opened and a pink blush all over his cheeks and nose. His chest were moving up and down in the fast pace of his breathing and the sight of his abused nipples gave the archer an urge to touch them just to see the kid purring. He didn’t do it, instead he touched his fully hard erection over his briefs and earned a moan in return. He took the rest of his clothes off. His hands touched the naked thighs slid up, making Pietro moan.  
  
“Hmm, yes.”  
  
Clint held his thighs, put them over his shoulders and lay down in the bed. He started to give small kisses where the younger’s leg met his groin. His soft hands came to rest in the archer’s head, caressing and encouraging his ministrations. The kisses reached the kid’s cock. Barton started to lick and give small kisses over his length, sometimes sucking the tip into his mouth to stimulate it with his tongue. Clint’s hands were rubbing the inside of the other’s thigh and one of them slid between his legs to touch his hole. Pietro’s whole body trembled. Barton looked for lube in the bedside and there was any, but there was a bottle of body oil that would work just fine. He dumped the oil in his hands and took it to the kid’s cleft, rubbing his hole gently.  
  
“Is that ok?” Clint asked.  
  
Pietro nodded and he slid one finger inside of him. It was a weird sensation. Not unpleasant, just new. He didn’t know if he liked it yet. The older worked the finger until he was ready for a second. The second finger hurt. He felt stretched and full and it took a little longer for him to feel comfortable. It eventually started to feel good and he resumed his moans. There was pre-cum dripping from his cock already. Clint was about to add a third finger when he touched a point inside of him that made Pietro scream. The orgasm was so abrupt and intense he didn’t even have a chance to warn his lover. He came all over his stomach. Barton smiled and laid oven the other’s spent body to give him a kiss in the cheek and whisper in his ear:  
  
“I guess we are not going all the way this time.”  
  
“Oh my God. What did you do?” It was all that Pietro managed to say.  
  
After recovering a little, the younger pushed Clint to sit in the bed and sat in front of him. They kissed deep and Pietro slid his hand to open the other’s pants.

“Please, don’t feel obligated.”  
  
“I am not”  
  
He pushed the pants down to his lover’s thighs and grabbed his dick in the hand. Clint could tell he had never done this before, but his inexperienced hands turned him crazily on. They kissed the whole time and the archer didn’t even broke the kiss to warn that he was close, he just grabbed the other’s arm and the fast pace of his breathing made it clear for Pietro. He came after some minutes and collapsed in the bed with his kid over him. They stayed like that for some time, just kissing and exchanging affection.  
  
“I want to thank you” Pietro eventually said.  
  
“For opening your mind?”  
  
“For being my right person.”  
  
Clint just kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the reading <3  
> This is the first fanfic I write in like... 5 years, probably. Plus, english is not my first language, so, I'm sorry if I wrote something wrong.
> 
> I'm planning on writing a multi-chapter Teacher/Student!AU Hawksilver, but my plot isn't done yet, so send me ideas on my tumblr:  
> http://tioalberto.tumblr.com/


End file.
